


Best Halloween Ever.

by dig_dug_dag



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dig_dug_dag/pseuds/dig_dug_dag
Summary: A chance encounter with a couple turned Dany's worst Halloween into the best one.
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen/Margaery Tyrell, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen/Margaery Tyrell, Jon Snow/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	Best Halloween Ever.

Dany entered her house a little unsteadily. She had just gone to the third Halloween costume party of the week and was drunk as well as fed up. The party had been her friend Arianne's. "It's all the same, every year," she thought to herself.  
  
She walked into her room and looked in the mirror. She had gone to the party as a sexy maid. Dany inspected herself from head to toe in the mirror. She had a black and white headband that was set in her long, platinum blonde hair. On her face, she wore sultry make-up: dark eyeshadow and eyeliner on her almond-shaped eyes, and dark red lipstick on her pouty lips.

The makeup enhanced her best features without being too much. Her short black satin dress with a small white apron attached to it framed her curvy figure well, stopping just below her ass. It was low-cut in the front and the tops of her breasts. Her legs were encased in fishnet thigh-highs and showed off their shape nicely. On her feet were 3 ½ inch black high heels that made her legs look even longer than they were. Overall, she thought she was pretty hot.

"Then why does it seem like everyone has someone except for me?" she sighed.  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang. "Who on earth is ringing my bell at 2 in the morning? All the trick-or-treaters should be in bed by now".

Dany went downstairs and looked through the peephole in her door. It was Margaery, one of the women at the party who (of course) had been there with her boyfriend. Dany didn't know her well, but she seemed nice enough. She opened the door, a little surprised. Margaery was still wearing her Halloween costume as well. "Hi Margaery, what are you doing here?"  
  
Margaery replied, "You left the party so quickly that you forgot to take your jacket with you. When everyone was leaving, Arianne found it underneath everyone else's coats. Jon and I offered to bring it to you on our way home since Arianne had mentioned that you didn't live far from us. I'm surprised you weren't cold".  
  
"Thanks, you didn't have to do that. I didn't even feel the cold, to be honest with you. After having a few drinks at Arianne's party, I wasn't feeling much of anything." Margaery and Dany chuckled at Dany's statement.  
  
Dany though Margaery would turn around and leave, but she was still standing on Dany's doorstep. "Uh, would you like to come in for a drink?" Dany asked.  
  
"Sure," said Margaery. "Let me get Jon out of the car and we'll be right in."  
  
"Is Jack and Coke OK?"  
  
"That's fine," Margaery replied.  
  
Dany thought it was a little odd, but figured that the couple didn't feel like going home yet. While Dany got them all drinks, she mused. When she had seen Jon at the party, she thought he was one of the best-looking guys there. Physically, he was her type. Jon was above average in height with dark curly hair that he pushed back and pale skin. He had intense grey eyes that made his face look serious all the time. He had wide shoulders and a broad back but was not overly defined. From what Dany could see of Jon, he had nice legs- not bulky, but not skinny either. He was dressed as a vampire and looked alluringly wicked. Dany had gone up to him at the party without realizing that he was there with someone. When she had started talking to him, Margaery walked up to them and laced her arm through his.  
  
"Oh, I'm so embarrassed," Dany said to them when she realized her faux pas. "I didn't know that you two came here together".  
  
"It's OK," Margaery laughed. "I'm used to women wanting Jon. It used to bother me, but now it doesn't".  
  
"OK. Sorry again". Dany walked away, red in the face. It figured that the one guy she wanted at the party was taken. After that incident, she had made a point to try to stay away from the couple, and that was just the beginning of her downward spiral at the party.  
  
By the time Dany finished her thoughts and making the drinks, Margaery and Jon had entered her house and were comfortably ensconced on Dany's couch. Dany entered the living room with the three drinks and set them down. She took a seat in the loveseat perpendicular to them. "So what did you think of Arianne's party?" Jon asked Dany.  
  
"It was all right," Dany replied. "I just hate it that I'm one of the only single women there and my friends try to push me towards any single male. It can get annoying. It seems that people think that just because I'm in my 20's, I should be thinking of settling down with someone".  
  
"I used to have the same problem," Margaery replied. "Before I met Jon a year ago, I was always getting invited to dinner parties where everyone was coupled up. The host usually invited one of their single male friends to be my partner, but he always turned out to be a loser".  
  
The conversation continued and their drinks soon emptied. Jon offered to refresh their drinks, so Dany pointed him in the direction of the kitchen, where everything was located. As soon as he left, Margaery came and sat next to Dany on the loveseat. "Jon thinks you're beautiful, you know," she said to Dany.  
  
"Umm, tell him I said thanks, I guess," Dany replied nervously.  
  
"I think you're beautiful too," said Margaery. "As soon as I saw you talking to Jon at the party, I noticed how stunning you were. When Arianne found that you'd left your jacket at her place, Jon and I jumped at the chance to bring it to you".  
  
Now Dany was getting a little uncomfortable. Through the haze of alcohol, she realized that Margaery was hitting on her, and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not. Dany had been propositioned by women and by couples before but had never found any of them appealing enough to take them up on their offers. For the first time, she took a good look at Margaery. Margaery was a little taller than Dany, about 5'5 or 5'6. She also had a more petite frame but was curvy. Her dark brown hair was in pigtails and a cheerleading costume was covering her small frame. Her warm brown eyes were large and were framed nicely by the delicate bone structure of her face. Overall, Dany could see why Jon was attracted to Margaery. They were opposites in looks but complemented each other. She was cute and cheerful, and Jon was dark and sexy.  
  
It was as though Margaery could tell what was going on in Dany's mind. She could sense Dany's conflict, and decided to sway Dany's decision. Margaery took the sides of Dany's face between her hands and guided her mouth to Dany's. She softly touched her lips to Dany's. When Dany didn't pull away, Margaery increased the pressure a little and darted her tongue out. Dany opened her mouth a little and Margaery entered Dany's mouth with her tongue.

Dany began to kiss Margaery back. "Wow," Dany thought to herself. "This is so different from kissing a man, but I like it." Margaery started to get more aggressive and kissed Dany harder. She wrapped her arms around Dany's neck and pulled her close. Margaery's tongue was darting in and out of Dany's mouth with regular, even strokes, mimicking the act of sex. Dany could feel it throughout her body.  
  
Just then, Dany felt someone tugging at the hem of her dress, trying to lift it while she was still sitting down. It was Jon, who had just entered the room after making the drinks. She had gotten so caught up in the sensuous feeling from Margaery kissing her that she had forgotten about him for a moment. Without breaking their kiss, Dany became the aggressor and leaned forward until Margaery was reclining on the couch. Dany was then able to get on her knees while kissing Margaery, and Jon lifted Dany's dress to her waist. He started to rub his hands up and down her legs, giving her pleasant chills. Then his hand moved to her clit and rubbed her through her panties. Dany moaned in response against Margaery's mouth. She hadn't had any action in so long!  
  
Margaery broke their kiss and said, "Can we go up to your bedroom?"  
  
"Yes, but I want you to know that I've never been with another woman before, so you're going to have to help me out here," Dany replied.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Jon said. "We have it all under control".  
  
Dany led Jon and Margaery up to her room. When they got there, The couple helped Dany out of her dress and divested themselves of their clothes as well. Dany took off her bra and thong and was about to take off her thigh highs and heels when Margaery said, "No. Leave those on. They look great on you". They then had Dany stand at the end of the bed, one on either side of her. They both started to caress her body, and both of them moved down to her breasts to kiss and suck her nipples. The feeling Dany had from mouths and tongues licking and sucking each nipple was exquisite; she thought she was going to come right there.  
  
Dany then felt Margaery's hand massaging her bare cunt. Margaery ran her hand around it, teasing her. Dany couldn't take the teasing and thrust out her cunt so that Margaery knew she wanted more. Margaery spread Dany's lips and felt her wetness. She then slowly dipped her finger inside of Dany and withdrew some moisture. Margaery took her finger, which was lubricated with Dany's juices, and began to rub Dany's clit with it. It wasn't long before Dany came from the stimulation of her nipples and clit. It was the first orgasm in a while that wasn't self-induced, and Dany's legs almost went out on her in the midst of coming. Jon gently guided her back on the bed while Margaery finished off Dany's orgasm.  
  
The next minute, Dany felt Jon's mouth on her neck, lightly biting and sucking. He moved up to her mouth and kissed it roughly, arousing Dany all over again. Margaery continued to pay homage to Dany's nipples by biting, caressing and licking them. Dany had never felt another woman's breasts before and reached down to Margaery to feel hers. They were not as big as Dany's, but firm and full. Dany tweaked the nipple, which brought on a moan from Margaery. She moved her hand to Margaery's other breast, exploring and caressing.  
  
Jon took Dany's free hand and guided it to his cock while he was kissing her. She wrapped her hand around his solid warmth and moved her hand up and down it. She then touched the tip of it with her fingers and felt his precum oozing out. Dany rubbed the precum all over the tip of Jon's cock, making him gasp in response. He climbed up on the bed and straddled her face, making Dany's hand lose contact with Margaery's nipple. Dany grabbed his cock and pulled it hungrily towards her mouth. She licked the underside of his shaft slowly, and when she reached the tip she lavished it with her tongue, moving her tongue wetly around it. She put the tip of his cock in her mouth and sucked; Jon groaned in response.  
  
Just then, Dany jumped a little in surprise as Margaery's tongue touched her clit. Margaery licked all around: Dany's lips, her inner thighs, her wet hole until she returned to the little bud that brought Dany so much pleasure. Jon moved off of Dany so that he could watch his girlfriend go down on Dany. He lay on his side with his cock in Dany's face. Dany resumed sucking him while Margaery went down on her. Dany began licking the tip again and took it in her mouth. She slowly sank her mouth down the shaft of his cock and sucked while going back up it again. Dany continued sucking in this fashion while fondling Jon's balls.  
  
Meanwhile, Margaery flicked her tongue back and forth across Dany's clit, feeling it get harder and bigger. Margaery took one of her fingers and inserted it into Dany's wet cunt. She then inserted another one in and felt the Dany contract around her fingers. Margaery pumped her fingers in and out slowly while licking Dany's little bud; she gradually started to move faster. The faster Margaery finger-fucked Dany, the harder Dany sucked on Jon. Soon Dany's hips began to buck and her legs shook with her second orgasm of the night. In the same moment, Jon spewed his cum in Dany's mouth, and it was so unexpected that some of it dribbled out of her mouth and down her chin. Spent, Dany and Jon lay back, panting.  
  
Margaery wasn't ready to stop just yet, as she had yet to be satisfied. She moved up to where Dany was lying down and began licking Jon's cum off of her chin. She moved to Dany's mouth and again began kissing her; the taste of Jon's cum mixing with Dany's juices from Margaery's mouth. The scent and the taste of herself on Margaery's tongue were arousing Dany again. She could feel her body getting warm. Just then Margaery lay down and pulled Dany on top of her. Dany broke their kiss and moved her mouth to Margaery's neck, nibbling on it. She kissed and nibbled a trail down to Margaery's breasts, and took one nipple in her mouth. She gently brushed her teeth against the tip of Margaery's nipple and then moved to the other breast to do the same to that one. Dany opened her eyes and looked to see if Margaery was enjoying it. Margaery was grasping the sheets with her hands, her eyes closed. Dany saw this as a good sign. She also saw Jon watching the two of them while he had his hand on his cock, rubbing it. "You two look so hot together," he said in a dark husky voice with a bit of northern accent. "I want to watch while you eat her cunt".  
  
After Jon said that, Dany needed no further encouragement and continued her oral journey down Margaery's body. When she got to the apex of Margaery's thighs, she wasn't sure what to do but figured that she would try to do to Margaery what she liked having done to herself. She ran her tongue along Margaery's hipbone, going down to her cunt lips. Dany teased Margaery the way Margaery had teased her, kissing all around her cunt, but not quite touching her clit just yet. Margaery was writhing on the bed. "Please, please kiss my clit!" she begged.  
  
Dany obliged and darted her tongue out to touch Margaery's clit. She then spread Margaery's legs wider so that she could have access to her hole as well. Dany then had her first taste of a female's cunt juice aside from her own. It was tangy but kind of sweet- not unpleasant at all. She licked around and in Margaery's hole and then moved her tongue up to her clit. She gave Margaery's clit a couple of flicks with her tongue, making Margaery buck her hips. Dany decided to stop teasing Margaery and put her mouth over Margaery's little clit. She began to suck it softly while flicking her tongue over it, keeping her mouth closed the whole time. Dany then ran her tongue over and around Margaery's clit, making her even wetter.  
  
Dany took a finger while her tongue was playing with Margaery's nub and put it in her wet cunt. Slowly, she moved it in and out, in and out, driving Margaery crazy. "Faster, faster!" Margaery cried. Dany obliged her and hastened her ministrations to Margaery's cunt. She stuck another finger inside Margaery, making her feel fuller. While Dany did this, she looked up to see Margaery shaking her head back and forth. Her chest and face were becoming a rosy color. Dany realized that Margaery was about to come, and voraciously sucked on Margaery's clit. Dany felt Margaery's cunt contracting around her fingers with the onset of her orgasm, along with more fluid gushing from her now-soaking hole.  
  
"For your first time, you sure seemed like you knew what you were doing," Margaery gasped, still coming down from her orgasm high.  
  
"Thank,s" Dany replied. "I'm not finished yet, though". With that statement, Dany climbed on the bed and had Margaery straddle her face while Dany lay on her back. Dany grabbed Margaery's hips and pushed them so that her cunt was over Dany's mouth. "Mmmmm, I love the taste of your cunt. I want to lick up all of your come now and make you come again".  
  
Dany began licking the juices off of Margaery's inner thighs, working her way towards her soaked cunt. Jon had been watching and stroking himself while the two women played, and was now rock-hard again. He put on a condom and climbed on the bed between Dany's legs. He entered her while she was eating out Margaery. Dany didn't expect it and grunted in surprise and pleasure at the first thrust of Jon's cock inside of her, but continued licking and sucking on Margaery.  
  
Jon pumped away inside Dany and starting rubbing her clit as well. Dany was already turned on from her oral attention to Margaery's cunt, and was very close to coming. After a few minutes of Jon fucking and rubbing her, Dany started moaning against Margaery's cunt. The vibrations from Dany's mouth against her clit sent Margaery into an orgasm as well, and the two women came together, bucking and spasming. Margaery rolled off of Dany and lay there for a minute while Jon continued to fuck Dany. "I'll be right back," Margaery said, getting off of the bed.  
  
After Margaery left the room, Jon maneuvered around so that he was lying down and Dany was on top of him, facing away. "Ride my cock, baby". Dany started moving her hips up and down while she was on top of him. He wet his index finger and placed it on her asshole. "I'm going to stick my finger in your tight little hole", he said. He slowly eased his finger inside her while she moved up and down his pole. Once it was in, she changed to rocking back and forth position so that Jon's finger pumped in and out of her while his cock was inside of her. He then inserted a second finger, which made Dany rock faster. She took one of her hands and rubbed her clit while being fucked this way.  
  
"Ohhhh, that feels so good. I'm going to come again!" she squealed. Jon pistoned his fingers in and out of her harder and faster, bring on yet another orgasm in Dany.  
  
"Turn around and ride me," Jon ordered when Dany came down. She obeyed and rode his cock while facing him. She leaned over so that he could bite and lick her nipples while she fucked him. She heard Margaery enter the room, but was too busy concentrating on the feel of Jon's cock inside of her cunt to acknowledge Margaery. She felt Margaery climb on the bed behind her and probe at her ass with something. Dany turned around to see what Margaery was doing and saw that Margaery was trying to stretch Dany's ass with her fingers to accommodate the strap-on dildo that she had on.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Dany asked.  
  
"I usually bring it with me when we go to parties. You never know when it's going to come in handy," she said with a wink. "Just relax and let it happen. I made sure it's well-lubed and I'll go slowly".  
  
Dany turned back towards Jon, who held her hips still so that Margaery could enter her asshole with the strap-on. She pushed the tip of the fake cock in and met with resistance. "Just relax," Jon said. He pulled her forward and kissed her, making her concentrate on that instead of on Margaery trying to fuck her ass.  
  
Margaery again tried and slid the tip inside of Dany. She then let Dany adjust to the feeling of the cock in her ass, and slid it in a little at a time, until it was up to the hilt. "Ahhh, I feel so full," she said.  
  
When it seemed that Dany was okay from both cocks in her, Jon slowly pumped his cock in and out of her cunt. Soon Margaery joined in, pumping in Dany's ass whenever Jon pumped out. They continued in this manner, rhythmically going in and out until Dany was about to scream from the dual stimulation. "Faster, please, faster!!! I wanna come again!" Dany yelled. Jon and Margaery continued the rhythm, except that it was faster this time. "Ohhhhhhh, I'm coming!" Dany howled.  
  
After Dany came, Jon and Margaery withdrew from Dany's orifices. Margaery took off the strap-on and Jon took the condom off of his still hard cock. He stood over Dany and Margaery and ordered them to play with each other's pussies while he jerked himself off in their mouths. He jerked off while they licked and sucked his cock and played with each other. He spewed his semen all over their mouths, and they kissed each other with Jon's sperm between the two of them, all the while fingering each other. Dany and Margaery kissed and masturbated each other until they both had another orgasm.

* * *

Afterward, they all collapsed on the bed, intertwined in each other. "Wow- that was the best Halloween I've ever had," Dany exclaimed. "You two turned another boring night at a costume party into the best sex I've ever had. You planned this all as soon as you saw me?"  
  
"Well, let's just say that we had a feeling you'd be open to this after seeing the way you looked at Jon. Bringing your jacket over saved us from having to find an excuse," answered Margaery, with a grin.  
  
"I see," said Dany. The three were silent for a moment, "So, what are you two doing for Thanksgiving?"  
  
They just smiled and fell asleep, cuddling Dany.


End file.
